Talk:Teemo/@comment-26432122-20160207031924
Camoflauge Passive: If Teemo stands still and takes no actions, or remains in brush, while taking no damage for 1.5 seconds, he gains stealth. Teemo can only do this after not taken damage for 3 seconds from an enemy champion. If Teemo enters stealth while in brush, he can move around and maintain his stealth as long as he doesn't attack, use an ability or exit the brush. If he enters stealth while outside of brush, moving or being moved also breaks his camouflage. When camouflage is disabled, Teemo remains in stealth for 1 second after stealth is broken only when moving torwards nearby bushes, when stealth is broken, Teemo gains the http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Teemo#Element_of_Surprise Element of Surprise, granting him 20/40/60/80% bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. Blinding Dart! Q: (600 range) Teemo shoots a dart at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Blind blinding them for 2 seconds. Enemies blinded have reduced vision equal to 550 range and ranged opponents will have 50 less attack ranged while blinded. If blinded enemy minion or monster, all attacks from them will miss. Move Quick! W: PASSIVE: Teemo gains bonus flat movement speed if he hasn't taken damage equal to 10% of his maximum health within 5 seconds from enemy champions or turrets. If Teemo takes damage equal to 10% of his health within 5 seconds from an champions or turrets he becomes slowed by 15% of his movement speed for 0.5 second and disables his Move Quick passive for 5 seconds. ACTIVE: Teemo is gains a percentage movement speed buff decaying over 3 seconds, decreasing all current slows affecting him by 50% and all incoming slows by the same amount, this bonus can not be disabled by damage. Teemo can also move through units while the duration lasts. Toxic Shot E: PASSIVE: Teemo's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poison poison 'his target and applies a stack of Toxic Shot, causing them to take additional magic damage over 1 second ticking every 0.25 seconds. Subsequent attacks stack the http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poison 'poison's duration. If Teemo reaches 3 stacks of Toxic Shot on an enemy champion, the enemy champion will be slowed for 2 seconds and for 5 seconds every basic attacks attack on the enemy champion by Teemo will deal 1% of the champion's maximum health in magic damage and flat on hit magic damage. After the debuff duration enemy champion can not get any more Toxic Shot stacks for 3 seconds. Achieving 3 stacks of toxic shot on an enemy also reduces Move Quicks cooldown by 50%. Noxious Trap R: ACTIVE: Teemo tosses a mushroom trap on the ground which stealths and arms after 1 second, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant sight around them. If a thrown mushroom lands on another one, it bounces an additonal Distance before planting and has an arm time of 0.25 seconds. If an enemy steps on a mushroom, it detonates, causing the surrounding area to be filled with poison gas for 3 seconds http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poison poisoning enemies that are in the poison gas to take magic damage and slow them as long as they are in the gas. Poison gas area also grants http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sight '''sight '''within it. Health Regen increased to 6.5 - 17.5 Health Decreased to 495 - 1850 Attack Damage decreased to 45 - 95 Movement speed increased to 340 The purpose of this rework idea was to create a healthy Teemo kit that's both balanced and fun to play against on both sides of the game whilst also adding counterplay to Teemo's current kit and giving Teemo better play potential in the mid to late game.